Chowder's new cousins
by NintendogsLover
Summary: Chowder has secret cousins that are related to Mung Daal. Learn more about them! A true family is one in a million for Chowder!


Chowder's cousins Chapter 1 bring them in!

Chowder woken up in a good mood today.Clam, Spongebob, Bubbles, and Pomegranate are coming over to visit For All Of July!F.A.O.J!This always happen to Chowder ever since he was an infant.(Chowder has unknown parents. Ever since he was four months old he was living with Mung Daal, Truffles, and Shnitzel.Also his sister/ friend Curry. Curry told Chowder her parents were TOO POOR to keep her. So she lived with Chowder for over a month since the beginning of summer.)"Did you hear that Kimchi, Curry, My cousins are coming TODAY!" said Chowder.However they were still asleep. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"Screamed Chowder.They suddenly wake up and mumbles.

"Chowder, what was all that screaming about? "Said Mung Daal.Curry, Kimchi, and Chowder barley walked in the kitchen. "I tried to wake them up. "Said Chowder. Suddenly he saw Schnitzel in a ballerina outfit. Also Mung Daal."Why are you in ballerina outfits? You look stupid in them." said Curry. "Maybe they can hold big salmon." said Chowder. "Have any ideas Kimchi?"

"Pfft, Pfft, Pfft"said Kimchi.

"Kimchi said that ya'll can shake the salmon, wear

Truffle's favorite pair of shoes, and say 'We're idiots'." Said Chowder.

"Heavens no" said Mung Daal."The reasons were dressed up like a ballerina is that we got an order for ballerina stew." "YOU ARE GRILLING BALLERINAS!" said Truffles "AW HONEY, PLEASE DON'T GRILL THEM!"

"I'm not dear we're going add different types of music." Said Mung Daal."

"Radda radda radda rada (Justin Timberlake?)"

Said Schnitzel.

"The trollz, Spongebob, Hello kitty, Barbie, Bratz themes?" said Curry.

"Oh, Fergie, Blue Brothers, Christina Aguilera. Britney spears.Prima J, Black eye peas, Santana….!"Said Chowder.

"Chowder you are right! You too Schnitzel!" said Mung Daal.

Everyone headed in the BIG living room."Chowder, Curry, Shnitzel, bring every CD you own." said Truffles.

Truffles put the Bratz motion picture soundtrack from Curry's CD holder. "Now everyone has to dance and catch the notes and put them in this bag right here." said Mung Daal.

"Radda radda radda radda? (What about you Mung?).Said Schnitzel.

"I'm horrible at dancing. I'm holding the bag." said Mung Daal."Ready set go!"

Truffles changed it to Fabulous by Chelsea Staub.

"F-a-b-u-l-o-u-s"sang Chowder. Suddenly notes came out of the stereo. Chowder placed one in his mouth. He started dancing! "Chowder that's for the stew." said Mung Daal.Curry and Schnitzel had butterfly nets to catch the notes. Soon a lot of notes from the song. Everyone put a note in there mouth. They started dancing like Chowder. Truffles changed it to Brick & Lace from Schnitzel's Cds.TONS of notes came from the song. Soon there were 1,000,000 notes in the bag."Panini's love is wicked. When she cry's her tears are wicked. I wish Schnitzel was my bodyguard day and night. Her kisses from my cheek I'm wicked." sang Chowder. Truffles stopped the music."Hey, what happened? Said Curry."Curry, we have 1 more step to do. Put the notes in the bowl on the stove top."Said Mung Daal.Everyone headed back in the kitchen. After the stew was done and the customer came to pick it up a ding dong came from the door. "Wonder who that is?" said Chowder."Chowder!"Said Clam. "CLAM"! Said Chowder."Mung there here!"

Turn to next page to see the picture.

SpongeBob, Pomegrante, Bubbles came walking in. Also there owner Uncle Kyle and Aunt Hello Kitty. Kitty was an artist and Kyle owned the tootsie roll company as vice vice president. "I bringed presents for everyone" said Hello Kitty cheerfully."2 for Chowder, one for Mung and Truffles, one for Schnitzel and Curry." Chowder was given a painted picture of himself and an artist kit. Here is the picture of him:

(It's perfect for my wallet!

From Chowder.)

Truffles and Mung was given a big portrait of themselves. (Also Chowder was in it and it was perfect for the living room BIG.):"It's beautiful….It probably took a few months." Said Truffles. Schnitzel was given a digital camera and Curry was given Colbie Caliat's album Coco. "I wished I was in you family"! Said Bubbles. Bubble's hugged Chowder and said "I'm not you boyfriend or brother.""Radda Radda (say cheese Chowder)"said Schnitzel. He was taking a picture of Chowder and Bubbles hugging together. Here is how it came out:

(Bubble's sisters and dad when to go be Hollywood stars. She decide to live with her aunt for awile.Clam's parents are currently Kyle and Kitty.Pomegrante's parent's died in a car crash when she was 5.She lived in a orphanage for about a week and was adopted by Clam's parents. She is about 7.Sponge lives with Kyle cause his pineapple burned down and he and Gary moved to his favorite uncle instead with his mom and dad.)


End file.
